


Дух в машине

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angry Norman Jayden, Character Study, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hallucinations, Insanity, Introspection, No Romance, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: «Путь грехопадения крутой и быстрый, а когда приземляешься, не издаешь ни звука», Cari Williams.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Дух в машине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost In The Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534563) by [notyourleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo). 



##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener)бета

##  [SmokingSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake) переводчик

У Джейдена пересохло в горле, когда этот человек зашел в кабинет. В его обиталище преобладал темно-синий тон, и все же — никакой ошибки. Здание не закрывалось никогда, бюро действовало двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но Джейдену нравилось делать вид, что коллеги собрались и уехали на весь день, нравилась иллюзия совершенного одиночества. Помогало сосредоточиться на работе. Но не было никакой ошибки: глаза видели слишком знакомую сбитую фигуру. Его захлестнула волна ужаса и отвращения.

Широкими шагами Картер Блейк пересек комнату, его распростертые руки звали в объятия, а на губах от уха до уха расплылась ироничная ухмылка, когда он сказал:

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты здесь.

Джейден поерзал и откинулся на спинку стула. Воспоминания о том самом расследовании нахлынули с новой силой. Гнев, который он познал меньше года назад, гнев, всколыхнувший тогда пыль со дна его сердца, кипел в груди. Не сегодня, не сейчас, не когда он еще не оправился от неизбежного ущерба, нанесенного его неважному здоровью.

— Блейк, — обронил он.

Блейк насмешливо отступил.

— Что? Ты мне не рад? — Он тихо рассмеялся. — Я сражен.

Он стал обследовать кабинет, вступил в его темные уголки.

Что Джейден должен был сказать? Какого черта ты здесь забыл? Убирайся из моего кабинета? Он глубоко вздохнул и прочистил горло.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Блейк обернулся к нему, снова распростер руки, но в этот раз — будто корча из себя Иисуса.

— Теперь я здесь работаю.

— Как? И с каких пор?

Он склонил голову влево и вправо, будто ответ перекатывался в его мозгу.

— С сегодняшнего дня. Поступил как все: подал заявление пару месяцев назад.

— Исключено, — язвительно сказал Джейден, не дав ему договорить. — На это тратят больше времени. Чтобы попасть в ФБР, нужно пройти серьезный, жесткий отбор. Никто не подпустил бы тебя к работе через пару месяцев.

В апломбе не было необходимости, но Джейден слишком уж пекся о сфере своей деятельности. Она, вместе со штатом, была домом. А дом — единственным, что ему принадлежало. Годами он упорно трудился и шел на жертвы, чтобы забраться так высоко, оставил все позади, чтобы оказаться там, где был сейчас, чтобы почувствовать, что он и только он имеет право занимать свое место. Блейк просто подпрыгнул, подсуетился — и тычет ему этим в лицо. И он, здесь, в этой комнате, попрал право Джейдена. 

— Ну, — раздраженно хмыкнул Блейк, — скажем, я дернул за ниточку-другую, чтобы получить эту работу. Или, скажем, способен ее выполнять. Так или иначе, ты со мной застрял. 

Коррупция. Джейден тешил себя этой мыслью, представляя, за что там дергал Блейк, чтобы здесь оказаться. Но ФБР никак не могло допустить этого. Они никак не могли впустить ублюдка сюда. Черт возьми, для начала он был ну слишком уж стар для зачисления в контору. 

Его Блейк слонялся по комнате, перекинув пальто через одну руку и сжимая в другой папку с контрактом на работу. Он останавливался и поднимался на цыпочки. Но никогда Джейден не смог бы забыть его психопатические наклонности, его вспышки жестокости и то, как он обращал все в нечто глубоко личное. И даже в самом своем благостном настроении его друг излучал ауру, от которой Джейден хотел держаться подальше. В горле стало еще суше.

— Сейчас вернусь. 

Он встал со стула, покинул кабинет и направился прямиком к ближайшему кулеру. 

###

Картера Блейка назначали напарником Джейдена в каждом деле, которое ему поручали. Этот человек сам доставлял стопки папок с файлами в его кабинет. Куда бы ни шел Джейден, Блейк обязательно следовал за ним. Тенью преследовал каждый его шаг.

В делах, над которыми они бились, впрочем, Блейк оказался удивительно настроенным на сотрудничество и спокойно высказывал свои наблюдения. Немногие из этих дел были столь же громкими, как то, над которым они впервые вместе работали. Они летали в разные концы страны, туда, где Блейк не знал никого и где никто не знал Блейка. Не то что Филадельфия; там Блейк считал каждого преступника, с которым сталкивался, своим личным врагом. И все равно Джейден опасался, что однажды он вспыхнет и немедленно обрушится на все и вся. Поэтому он оставался начеку.

С грустью Джейден размышлял о том, что отчасти сопоставлял гнев Блейка с собой, с чем-то, противостоящим шквалу критики, с чем-то, бесспорно, не имеющим ничего общего с умением выдерживать нападки. Джейден знал, что во время расследования дела Мастера оригами Блейк, несмотря на все недочеты и промахи, хотел как лучше. Знал, что, вопреки частым, физическим и моральным, ударам по голове, Блейк хотел найти Шона Марса и поймать Мастера оригами не меньше, чем он сам. Его методы, впрочем, вызывали вопросы. Их с капитаном Перри истинные мотивы остались мутны, а сами они были готовы объявить СМИ, что надели наручники убийцу, даже тогда, когда виновника еще не поймали; даже тогда, когда еще не доказали вину Итана Марса. Разумеется, они хотели извлечь что-то из своих действий. Славу и триумф над журналистами, вот что.

Теперь времена изменились. Джейдену казалось неправильным сводить Блейка до поверхностного, жаждущего признания негодяя, который так и переполнялся подавленным гневом, готовым выплеснуть его на всякого, кого назначит грешником. После их стычек казалось неправильным вешать на него ярлык. Человеческий разум всё-таки бескраен и неизведан. Людям нравилось думать, что после долгих рассуждений и переживаний они очень хорошо себя знают, но не всегда это оказывалось правдой. В подсознании всегда таилось нечто; в один прекрасный день оно должно было взять верх над человеком и воссоздать его заново.

И все же этот рассудительный и умный Картер Блейк не давал ему покоя.

###

Джейден вспоминал себя в тот день, когда Блейк впервые вошел в его кабинет. Блейк держался настороженно, резко, почти зло. После того расследования он вырыл для них могилу, и все-таки эти чувства вновь показались на поверхности, когда его лицо появилось в дверном проеме. Еще в Филадельфии, когда они закрыли дело и оформляли документы, Джейден простил Блейка. Простил каждого, кто не верил в него и мешал расследованию. Простил преступления Скотта Шелби. Прощение было одним из способов исцелить себя, особенно тогда, когда он мысленно тасовал идею: он может дольше не прожить. Он отпустил гнев давным-давно, но тот вернулся.

Время меняло людей, и Джейдену нравилось самому с собой шутить, что, может быть, учиться управлять гневом Блейку помогал профессионал. Вопреки былым разногласиям, Джейден давал ему шанс. Он собирался услышать и понять Блейка с помощью постоянного сотрудничества. Месяцы шли, а дела, которые они брали и закрывали, летели мимо; они смогли хорошо работать вместе, иногда даже пропускать по стаканчику, однако Джейден никогда не хотел подружиться с ним. Только коллеги, ничего больше.

Временами Блейк, сам того не желая, напоминал Джейдену о днях в младшей школе. Становился похож на дворовых хулиганов, которые вечно хватали, а то и забирали вещи у слабых ребят вроде Джейдена, вечно, метя территорию, мочились где вздумается: на горки, на качели, в песочницу — и вонь стояла, пока дождь не смывал ее.

Джейдена изумляло само существование таких людей. Он помнил, как гневался и отчаивался всякий раз, когда эти большие крутые дети шпыняли его, отнимали игрушки, крали обеды, пачкали своими помоями и мочой. Он твердо решил стать лучше их всех, стать богатым, знаменитым, успешным. Однажды его покажут по телевизору и все друзья и враги, и школьные, и университетские, увидят его. Будут гордиться тем, что когда-то знали его лично. Они попробуют оседлать его славу, потому что будут нуждаться в ней.

Вот что чувствовал Джейден. Когда Блейк с напыщенным видом ходил по его кабинету, он что-то у Джейдена отнимал.

###

Блейк и Джейден отправились в Бразилию, чтобы расследовать дело о похищениях американских туристов: местные радикалы хотели получить от Соединенных Штатов выкуп за них. Они допросили мужчину: низкого, худого, не выделяющегося ничем, кроме пронзительных глаз, — который оказался случайным соучастником преступления и, тем не менее, не захотел с ними сотрудничать. Когда терпение иссякло, а время истекло, Блейк сграбастал мужчину за воротник и заорал ему в лицо. Джейден тут же вскочил, но проще оказалось решить, чем действительно отодрать Блейка. Он сжимал лицо мужчины одной рукой и продолжал реветь. С губ того закапала кровь.

— Довольно! — крикнул Джейден. В памяти эхом отозвались все бессчетные разы, когда он должен был говорить это слово, и его пересохшие, слабые легкие сморщились еще больше. Он знал, что уговоры не подействуют. Он встал между ними, со всей силы толкнул Блейка в стену, а мужчина съежился за его спиной. Когда Джейден прижал напарника к стене и обуздал, настала его очередь рявкнуть: — Да что с тобой такое, черт побери?!

Блейк усмехнулся и положил ладони на его вытянутые руки. А потом резко ударил лбом в лицо.

В других обстоятельствах такая встряска не смутила бы Джейдена, ни капли. Он должен быть сделан из стали, к этому его и готовили. Но слабое тело истощалось все минувшие месяцы: он качнулся, отступил и выпустил Блейка. Тот его оттолкнул. Джейден рухнул на пол. Перед глазами помутнело и почернело. Время замедлилось, и он едва видел мужчину, забившегося в угол, трясущегося от страха, — и кинувшегося к нему Блейка. Рубашка в черно-белую полоску, которая была на мужчине в тот день, напомнила Джейдену о зебре. О раненой, беспомощной зебре.

Как долго он был без сознания, Джейден не знал. Когда он пришел в чувство, Блейк победно скалился. Они получили чистосердечное признание.

###

Подобные инциденты случались и в следующих делах, пусть и не в каждом, и теперь Джейден размышлял, стоит ли подержать рот на замке и выяснить, кем был Картер Блейк на самом деле, или доложить о нем начальству. Даже без рассказов Джейдена действия Блейка во время расследований выглядели подозрительно. Должно быть, на них закрывали глаза, и это приводило Джейдена в ярость. Ярость, впрочем, не поможет, только состарит его. Он поуспокоился.

Прошел слух, что скончался один из агентов. Официально сообщили, что он погиб во время расследования громкого дела. Причину смерти не обнародовали. Но Джейден знал. Знал каждый, кто использовал УРС. Не нужно было слов, опасения выражали, обмениваясь короткими взглядами, — их более чем хватало. Они позволили легенде одолеть себя.

По сообщениям, из-за УРС ухудшалось здоровье агентов, настолько, что некоторым из них грозила отставка. С каждым обновлением устройство становилось все более совершенным, а дозы триптокаина — все менее смертоносными, но этих агентов уже вывели из строя. Джейден не хотел становиться одним из них. Он должен был сказать им: да, может, он видел всякое то тут, то там, водопад по левую руку, песок на ладони, не так уж много, не так, как в тех, тяжелых случаях. Не то чтобы мир вокруг него менялся.

— Вы уверены? — спросил ведущий его врач на последнем осмотре.

Джейден постукивал пальцем по колену.

— Да, — сказал он ожесточенно.

Гримаса врача стала еще более озабоченной. Джейден прекратил стучать. Вместе со здоровьем его начал покидать и профессионализм. Нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо.

###

Глубинные инстинкты подсказывали держаться от Блейка подальше. Джейден не хотел вести расследования с ним. Хотел только сидеть у себя в кабинете и заниматься делом, в очках УРС или без них. Он стал предпочитать бумажную работу полевой. Все что угодно, лишь бы Блейка не было рядом.

Не то чтобы тот перестал быть полным психопатическим мудаком. Еще в Филадельфии, насколько Джейден знал, он таким не был. Он говорил мягче с женщинами и детьми. Помогал получившим инвалидность офицерам, когда им нужна была поддержка, щадил их достоинство и не заставлял сомневаться в их самодостаточности. Тогда и сейчас он был беспощадно предан расследованиям, которые ему поручали, никогда не выпуская из виду конечную цель. Почти никогда.

А Джейден? Джейден был вполне крут, чтобы валить больших дядек. Если Блейк станет угрозой, сможет убить и Блейка. Пусть не просто, пусть не без борьбы, но сможет его победить.

Довольно иррациональный страх перед Блейком озадачивал Джейдена, и он желал его исследовать, как делал всегда, когда что-то необычное в расследовании сбивало с пути, вмешивалось в затейливое течение его повседневной жизни. И единственным, что препятствовало исполнению желаемого, был тот же самый страх. Он боялся, что не видит в Блейке чего-то, что следовало бы видеть. Пока он не узнал Картера Блейка, он не готов встретиться с этими страхами лицом к лицу. Короче, Норман Джейден застрял в порочном круге и должен был вырваться оттуда.

А до тех пор — не включай свет и делай вид, что за дверью не существует целого мира.

И дверь запирай. Всегда.

###

Его первое заграничное дело без Блейка было в Индии.

Он принял эту страну. Ее еду, болливудские фильмы и их столь же веселые телевизионные аналоги, заполненные преступниками улицы, где бездомные дети часто играли, не беспокоясь ни о чем. Его это не отвлекало во время расследования. Нет, только улучшило его работу и привнесло ясность в его мир.

Ему нравилась скромная квартира и одежда, которую он выбирал, чтобы не привлекать внимания воров (как будто белая кожа этому не способствовала и так), и если от него требовалось выглядеть профессионально, он просто снимал пиджак. Он лишился таких своих привилегий, как машина и водка. Он то пользовался общественным транспортом, то добирался до мест назначения на такси или, если нужно было, арендовал автомобиль.

Ему нравилось разговаривать и пить со своим переводчиком, напарником в этом деле, Амиром, родившимся здесь, но выросшим в США. Тот был человеком, всю жизнь жившим в двух мирах, и УРС ни мешало, ни помогало ему в этом. Однако жизнь в диаспоре приносила ту же боль и невзгоды, раздирая Амира между двумя совершенно разными реальностями, часто накладывавшимися друг на друга. Накладывавшимися друг на друга внутри него.

Джейден меньше использовал УРС, пока был здесь. Это было хорошо. Это помогало восстанавливаться. Но иногда он ложился в постель и внезапно обнаруживал себя посреди пустыни, слева от него был древний город Варанаши, справа поднималась песчаная буря. Несмотря на то что он уже не раз испытывал такие видения, он все еще тянулся, чтобы снять очки, хотя и знал, что их на нем нет. Привычка, должно быть.

Он сжимал зубы и медленно закрывал глаза.

###

Джейден и Амир были не единственными, кто занимался этим делом. В Индии они встречались и работали вместе с несколькими агентами ФБР. Агенты говорили об ответственности, тяжелым грузом легшей им на плечи, придавившей их сильнее, чем они могли вынести. Они рассказывали о своем задании туманно, даже когда местных не было рядом, но его суть оставалась ясной и четкой. Национальная безопасность США была серьезно нарушена, и след вел в Индию. При содействии индийского правительства и Бюро расследований они прибыли сюда, чтобы положить конец террористической организации и ее лидеру, известному только под именем Магнус — согласно той информации, что у них имелась, — и сложить эту мозаику. Это назначение могло отнять месяцы, а может, и годы, и возможно, впустую. Но все же они были здесь.

Расследование вывело их на одного из самых хитроумных людей в стране, Сохраба Чаухана, близкого друга Магнуса. Он не так давно сбежал из тюрьмы с усиленной охраной, и, несмотря на его безупречный ум, поступила информация, что его психическое здоровье ухудшается. К нему подступала деменция, и в таком состоянии от него можно было ожидать внезапных безумных выходок.

Поиск привел Джейдена в городскую систему канализации. Запах тяжело обрушился на него, и он едва поборол рвотный рефлекс. После нескольких глубоких вдохов сквозь ткань рубашки, чтобы попривыкнуть к вони, он достал из кармана УРС и с помощью перчатки активировал сканирование. Следы ног сбежавшего подсветились желтым. Канализационная система была лабиринтом, соединявшим некоторые правительственные здания — включая полицейский участок, — и использовалась как военный бункер.

След вывел его к маленькому лагерю в сети тоннелей, выведшей его из вони в мертвый лес. Одинокий фонарь освещал руины, которые кто-то называл своим домом, своим убежищем. Потрепанная палатка, маленькое костровище; несколько коробок просроченных товаров, окружавших это место, как стены. Недостроенная дорога уходила в глубь леса, что объясняло расположение фонаря.

Джейден обследовал каждую выглядевшую интересной вещь, чтобы лучше понять человека, которого им нужно было найти. Из увиденного он понял, что родители Чаухана развелись, а сам он рано осиротел, получил поверхностное образование, затем был усыновлен и натренирован группой наемников. Знания и критическое мышление Чаухана были взращены книгами, прочитанными в детстве, и годами саморазвития. Джейден мог столько узнать о человеке по тому, как тот обращается с принадлежащими ему вещами, какие маленькие безделушки были его сокровищами, как близко он клал их к подушке — и к своему сердцу.

— Серьезно? Носишь солнцезащитные очки в темноте?

Сердце Джейдена остановилось. Он обернулся и увидел криво ухмылявшегося Картера Блейка. Тот быстро зашагал к нему — так же, как в первую их встречу в его кабинете.

Джейден раздраженно снял очки, и Блейк пропал. Вместо него Джейден увидел человека, которого собирался найти, держащего очередную коробку с продуктами. Глаза Чаухана выглядели дикими от ярости и страха. Он уронил коробку и побежал обратно в туннели. Он был бос.

Джейден уже готов был бежать за ним, но дрожь пронзила каждый нерв. Он хватал воздух так, будто только что вынырнул из-под воды, где надолго задержал дыхание. Джейден прислонился к стене из коробок и сполз по ней, бледный и неконтролируемо трясущийся. Он ослабил галстук и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, как будто это бы помогло ему дышать; обхватил левую руку, в которой держал УРС, правой и потряс, прогоняя дрожь. Он сильно сжал очки, едва не ломая их пополам.

###

Джейден отказывался прекращать искать. Он отказывался садиться, спать, даже дремать. Он выразил напарнику сожаление, что Чаухану удалось сбежать, что Джейден был так близко, но все равно не поймал его. Но Амир понял. На самом деле понял.

Джейден не сменил грязную и покрытую канализационными отходами одежду: ему было плевать, что думают коллеги о его запахе. Он работал, чтобы исправить то, что пошло не так. Весь день полиция прочесывала районы, в которые Чаухан мог сбежать. Ей помогали другие агенты ФБР, оказавшиеся в городе. Местные репортеры подняли волну в СМИ. Теперь люди были начеку.

К вечеру Чаухана заметили возле зоопарка. Джейден и капитан полицейского участка ближайшего района прибыли на место первыми, через пару минут к ним присоединились несколько офицеров полиции и Амир. На этот раз Джейден не терял Чаухана из виду. Тот был большим смуглым человеком, оставлявшим за собой след из разрушений. Его начали преследовать внутри зоопарка, где от появления Чаухана просыпались животные и беспризорники, решившие переночевать сегодня на импровизированных простынях и «кроватях» из картонных коробок.

К несчастью, оказавшись в тупике, Чаухан схватил одного из этих детей. Маленькая девочка кричала в его руках почти в унисон с ревущими вокруг орангутанами. Как только он оказался окружен и отрезан от всех путей выхода, Чаухан достал из заднего кармана пистолет и приставил к голове девочки.

— Не подходите ближе, а то я выстрелю!

Джейден рефлекторно выхватил оружие. Остальные последовали его примеру.

Чаухан рассмеялся.

— Вы только посмотрите! Америка приходит и всех спасает. Как и всегда, верно? Но в этот раз вы в моей власти.

— Все не обязательно должно быть именно так, — произнес Джейден. — Отпусти девочку. Не впутывай ее во все это.

— Именно за этим она мне и нужна, мой американский друг. Уйдет либо она, либо я.

Девочка боролась за жизнь. Ее ноги не касались земли. Девочка была рыжей, с кудрявыми волосами, смуглыми длинными руками. Из невинных глаз капали слезы и стекали по грязным щекам.

«Хрена ли ты встал? — спросил голос Блейка в голове. Воспоминания о наполненной распятиями квартире вспыхнули в мозгу. О встревоженном человеке по имени Натаниэль, наставившем пистолет на его напарника. — Заткнись и стреляй в него!»

— Джейден. — Амир стоял рядом с ним, достав пистолет, но не решаясь применить его по назначению. — Нам нужно что-то делать. И быстро.

— Брось оружие, Чаухан. — Голос Джейдена был тверд, но самого его хватало только на то, чтобы держать нервы в узде. — У тебя нет выбора. Ты окружен, сопротивление бесполезно!

— Агент, умоляю вас, не стреляйте! — сказал ему капитан. — Он нужен нам. У него есть жизненно важная информация, которая поможет делу. Он, возможно, единственный, кто сможет нам помочь. Вступите в переговоры, если нужно.

Чаухан сильнее прижал пистолет к голове девочки.

— Никаких переговоров. Сейчас или никогда, мистер Америка! У меня, может быть, и нет выбора, но у тебя есть. Застрели меня сейчас или отпусти — и девочка выживет! Но чего бы ты там от меня ни хотел, это умрет вместе со мной. — Она до крови укусила его за руку, но он даже не поморщился. Он был полностью сосредоточен на Джейдене. — Почему тебя так беспокоит жизнь уличной оборванки? Она здесь никто. Пуля в голову просто прекратит ее страдания. Она будет избавлена от многих лет несчастий. По ней никто не будет скучать.

Орангутан из ближайшей к Чаухану клетки протянул лапы через решетку, схватил его за воротник и завизжал ему в ухо. Чаухан вырвался и застрелил животное. Девочка закричала от ужаса, и этот звук отозвался эхом в их сердцах и душах.

— Господи, блядь, боже, Джейден! — Голос Амира звучал умоляюще. — Он же убьет ребенка!

— Выиграйте нам немного времени, агент, — настаивал капитан. — Подкрепление уже в пути.

— Ты больше не нужен Магнусу, — надавил Джейден. Его потряхивало, он чувствовал себя разорванным на части звуком выстрела, но в мгновение собрал себя воедино. — Нет смысла сражаться за него и прикрывать, когда он уже вышвырнул тебя и продал нам. Твоя преданность ему больше не нужна.

Чаухан усмехнулся.

— О, поздравляю, мистер Америка, ты докопался до сути моей неуверенности. Но вот в чем проблема: больше не осталось времени, которое можно выиграть.

Его палец лежал на спусковом крючке.

— Это последнее предупреждение: сдавайся или мы будем стрелять! — прокричал Джейден. Его больше не интересовал Чаухан, только девочка. Он медленно подошел ближе и взвел курок.

— Да тебе яиц не хватит! — Чаухан был готов нажать...

«Какого хрена ты ждешь, Норман!»

— Агент, не стреляйте!

— ДЖЕЙДЕН!

«СТРЕЛЯЙ!»

И Норман Джейден выстрелил. Пуля прошла сквозь руку Чаухана. Тот тоже выстрелил, промазал, но пуля все же задела маленькую девочку. Чаухан уронил и ее, и оружие, крича и истекая кровью. Офицеры полиции бросились к нему, чтобы взять преступника под стражу. Амир и еще один агент подошли к ребенку. Среди всего этого Джейден чувствовал себя как в тумане. Он упал на колени и уставился в пустоту. Адреналин, вместо того чтобы медленно покидать организм, выветрился быстро, и это, должно быть, было похоже на то, как душа покидает тело, потому что в какой-то момент он не хотел просыпаться.

— Все в порядке, — произнес голос Амира посреди хаоса и безумных визгов орангутанов. — Она в порядке. У нее все будет хорошо.

«Ох, слава богу!»

Джейден вернул пистолет в кобуру и закрыл лицо ладонями.

###

Жизнь Джейдена не основывалась на ритуалах и повторениях одного и того же, и эта часть его работы приносила ему удовольствие. Волнение от решения сложных задач и азарт поддерживали в нем жизнь. Только вставая с постели, он понимал, что поврежденные кости под слоями уставших мышц заставляли его колебаться, прежде чем сделать что-то совершенно обыденное вроде подъема в три утра. Его черная кошка, Катерина, заметила, что он шевелится, и стала тереться о руку. Джейден поднял ее, положил на колени, почесал за ухом и под подбородком, прежде чем медленно встать. Она замурчала и пошла за ним по квартире.

В ванной он открыл кран и побрызгал себе в лицо водой. Он посмотрел на отражение в зеркале сквозь пальцы. Под светом лампы над головой казалось, что его зеленые глаза пронзают стекло. Он медленно опустил ладонь, пока кончики пальцев не коснулись подбородка. Кожа была бледнее, чем раньше, щеки стали более впалыми. С ресниц капала вода. Он проследил пальцем маленький шрам на правой щеке. Шрам был с ним уже долго, заставляя задуматься о том, что останется навсегда.

Джейден пальцами зачесал волосы назад и нанес немного геля, чтобы каждая прядь лежала на своем месте. Он оделся и поехал на работу. Город еще спал, и он нравился Джейдену таким. Джейден не был за границей уже два месяца и сейчас предпочел бы оставаться в Америке. Расследование в Индии унесло более дюжины агентов. Их здоровье оказалось под серьезной угрозой из-за долгого использования УРС за те месяцы, что они занимались этим делом, и из-за умственного перенапряжения в их волосах рано появились седые пряди. Некоторые подали в отставку. Те же, кто принял решение идти вперед, вынуждены были привыкать к тому, что их разум навсегда останется неустойчивым. Такова жизнь полевого агента ФБР.

Как только Чаухана арестовали, напряжение постепенно пошло на спад. Мышцы расслабились, челюсти разжались, пистолеты вернулись в кобуры. За ним и девочкой приехали врачи. Пуля только скользнула по ее черепу, и рана не угрожала жизни. И все же девочка была без сознания. Пока Джейден наблюдал, как парамедики кладут пациентов на носилки и заносят в машину, к нему подошел капитан.

— Он был прав, — вздохнул он. — По ней бы никто не скучал.

Джейден встретился с Амиром у лифта.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он. — Как дела?

Друг легко похлопал его по плечу папками, которые держал в руке.

— С бумагами порядок. Как только мы получим допуск и визу, она сможет приехать. Я говорил с ней по телефону. Она в восторге и ждет не дождется, чтобы увидеть Америку.

— Надеюсь, ее не разочарует увиденное. — Лифт остановился на нужном Джейдену этаже, и он вышел.

— Твой оптимизм печалит меня, Норман. Она хочет увидеть Америку, но я сделаю так, чтобы Америка увидела ее.

Дверь лифта между ними закрылась.

###

Он как раз закончил заполнять отчеты и статистические данные и выгружать их в международную базу данных УРС, когда Блейк появился рядом, внутри интерфейса УРС.

Джейден подпрыгнул и снял очки.

— Господи бо... Черт, Блейк! — Он потер переносицу. Блейк сидел на краю стола и ухмылялся. — Что тебе нужно?

— Что, никакого дружеского приветствия, партнер? Просто «что тебе нужно»? Да ладно, я же только что вернулся с двухмесячного задания за границей. Только не говори, что ты не думал обо мне все то время, что меня не было.

Когда Джейден прилетел из Индии, он даже не пытался впустить Блейка в свои мысли. Единственным, о чем он мог думать, вернувшись в Вашингтон, была его собственная постель, и даже до нее он не мог добраться, пока не закончил с бумажной работой. Что-то в его видениях о Блейке и постоянных напоминаниях об их первом совместном деле во время той миссии изменили его представление о нем. Блейк больше не был бомбой с часовым механизмом, но все еще оставался незваным гостем.

— Я не знал, что ты уезжал. Я не... Боже, ты меня напугал. — Джейден внимательно оглядел Блейка. Тот не изменился ни на йоту, даже одежда была той же, в которой, как Джейден помнил, он видел его в последний раз. — Где ты был?

Блейк не ответил, вместо этого устраиваясь поудобнее на столе и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Поверить не могу, что ты не спрашивал обо мне. Это просто разбивает мне сердце — после двух лет совместной работы ты все тот же бессердечный ублюдок.

— О, прости, милый, а что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал? Сводил тебя в ресторан? Как насчет прогулки по парку?

Ухмылка Блейка увяла, и он нахмурился.

— Очень, блядь, смешно. У тебя со мной какие-то проблемы? А? Что-то, о чем ты мне не говоришь, трахает тебе мозги?

— Слушай, я даже не знаю, с чего начать! У меня полно проблем с тобой: ну, например, то, что прямо сейчас я ни хрена тебя не понимаю. И все же ты приходишь ко мне и просишь меня оправдать твое существование. Чего ты от меня хочешь, чтобы я тебя развлекал? Я думал, ты ненавидишь меня, Блейк, даже несмотря на то, что мы долго работали вместе. И что теперь, ты ко мне внезапно потеплел?

— У меня проблемы с тобой, мудак, с момента нашей первой встречи, и если бы я знал, что ты здесь, я бы сюда не приходил!

— Ладно, знаешь что, Блейк? Похоже, это единственное, что у нас с тобой есть общего.

— Да пошел ты, Норман! — Блейк встал и снес со стола все папки и устройства. — Думаю, ты во мне не нуждаешься. Ты и сам прекрасно умеешь выходить из себя.

Джейден саданул ладонью по столу и вскочил с кресла.

— Черт возьми, ты прав, мне не нужна твоя помощь, и у меня есть все права злиться на тебя! И ради бога, Блейк, — прокричал он, глядя, как его напарник громит кабинет, — стучи в гребанную дверь, прежде чем войти!

— Ох, прости меня за мои хреновые манеры! — Он грохнул за собой дверью.

Джейден упал обратно в кресло и глубоко вздохнул. Успокоившись, он покрутил в руках очки. Он был уверен, что, как всегда, закрывал дверь на замок.

###

Два года пролетели незаметно. На работе Джейден не ощущал течения времени, сверяясь с ним только тогда, когда считал нужным, раз уж концепция обычной жизни была для него теперь неведома. Он отказался от нее с тех пор, как подписал бумаги два месяца спустя после выпуска из университета. Он предпочитал не оглядываться, зная, сколько всего оставил позади — всех, кого он когда-либо любил, — только чтобы продолжить гнаться за недостижимой мечтой. Он мог бы почувствовать их взгляды спиной, как они ждут, когда он обернется, когда вернется домой. Но он продолжал идти вперед и только вперед.

Они, должно быть, видели его по телевизору во время расследования дела Мастера оригами. Его имя было в каждом пресс-релизе. Когда он вернулся в Вашингтон, коллеги восхитились его работой и позабавились над его славой, и это оставалось с ним все следующие месяцы. Часть восхищений переросли в гнев и зависть, он стал раздражать людей, но они все еще оставались вежливыми и корректными. Но его семья ни разу не сделала попытку связаться с ним за все это время. Он, впрочем, тоже не пытался пойти на контакт.

Он всегда держал людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя, и Картер Блейк не был исключением. Джейден не хотел формировать привязанностей, чтобы уберечь и себя, и других от боли дальнейшего разрыва. Его последний серьезный роман случился десять лет назад, когда он был еще юн, здоров и счастлив и его жизнь была просто нормальной. Он никогда не стремился к одиночеству, но условия, в которые он поместил себя, не давали никому к нему приблизиться — и наоборот. Он спокойно принял это. Просто для него все было именно так.

###

Он и сам думал о Блейке, когда того не было поблизости. Его настоящие мотивы, превращение из обычного человека в эгоцентричного ублюдка продолжали удивлять Джейдена. Как только у него появлялось представление о том, кто есть Блейк, тот поворачивался на сто восемьдесят градусов и бил его в лицо. Хотя они были напарниками, их отношения были слишком напряженными, чтобы самим собой наладиться. Они были слишком напряженными с самого начала, когда Блейк еще только поступил на службу в ФБР и вел себя с Джейденом хорошо.

Их последним совместным делом было расследование дела потенциально опасного террориста по имени Форрест Стивенс. Шестидесятипятилетний уроженец Бостона, штат Массачусетс, за последние тридцать лет организовал несколько террористических атак по всей Америке, в том числе — не связанные напрямую. В некоторых случаях дела были закрыты, подозреваемые задержаны и осуждены. Форрест Стивенс поддерживал широкую сеть доморощенных подпольных террористов и шпионов по всей стране, словно марионеток, подвешенных на кончиках пальцев. Его не нужно было выслеживать. Он находился на виду, на самой вершине пищевой цепочки, управлял миром через систему корпораций и холдингов. Вместе со своей семьей он определял направление развития всего человечества, учил людей думать, задавал моду для поколений, оказывая влияние на умы молодежи с помощью весьма грубого приема: рекламы. Корни капитализма сплелись воедино, и он был плодом этого дерева. Ему хватало власти, чтобы уничтожить все следы своей причастности к атакам. Несомненно, он был самым влиятельным человеком в мире.

Это дело разрабатывалось уже десять лет, его передавали от агента к агенту, некоторые погибли, выполняя свой долг. И теперь ФБР хотело, чтобы Норман Джейден, старший специальный агент тридцати шести лет, встал во главе расследования. Кроме того, его выбрали в качестве представителя и других спецслужб, и приказ о своем назначении он получал лично от главнокомандующего. К нему приставили отряд агентов, готовых оказать помощь в расследовании. Все вместе они были целым отдельным филиалом, призванным разобрать на части империю коррупции Стивенса. Во время расследования Джейден стал путеводной звездой антитерроризма. Это была самая большая ответственность, которую когда-либо возлагали на его плечи, и тяжесть его положения придавливала к земле.

Дело было щекотливым, а прогресс — хрупким. Они не могли просто войти в логово террористов, потрясти удостоверениями и сказать, что они из ФБР. Приходилось дергать за нужные струны, внедрять «кротов», разбивать отношения. Они проделывали это деликатно и незаметно. Спектакль длился долго: история о любви и предательстве, которая раскручивалась прямо на глазах. Они не вторгались во внутренние процессы, как вирусы в компьютерную систему, а управляли ими извне с помощью эмоций. Своим разумом и технологиями, намного превосходящими УРС, они превращали друзей во врагов, вновь сводили рассорившихся супругов, заставляли встретиться незнакомцев. Все это влияло на планы их врага, расходясь, как круги на воде, и в конце концов касаясь и плеч Форреста Стивенса.

Постепенному ухудшению их результатов больше всего способствовал не страх за свои жизни или жизни любимых людей, связанный с этим назначением, а небольшие ссоры внутри группы. Разногласия были в порядке вещей, но до этого они не влияли на работу. И только Картер Блейк находил, о чем закуситься с каждым.

Один из них — Тайлер Майлз, бывший нью-йоркский коп и новое лицо в ФБР, — работал в рамках дела двойным агентом. Его задача состояла в том, чтобы передавать данные о перемещении некоторых людей. Это была самая рискованная работа в группе, и начальство внутри компании Стивенса начало серьезно его подозревать, а теперь и Блейк поставил под сомнение его лояльность миссии и вечно был занозой в заднице.

Однажды Тайлер и Блейк попросили выходной в один день. Это никого не насторожило: возможно, они просто заболели или возникли неотложные дела. В конце концов, расследование было напряженным, и никто не мог винить их в том, что они взяли перерыв. Но паранойя Джейдена рвалась из-под контроля, как чертово паучье чутье. Он начал искать их, пошел по оставленным следам. Никто не знал, куда ушел Блейк, но друзья Тайлера смогли указать направление.

И оно привело Джейдена к строительной площадке очередного огромного бизнес-центра. Строительство несколько раз бойкотировали, потому что оно нарушало эстетику исторического центра округа Вашингтон. Стоя там, у ворот, под проливным дождем, Джейден почувствовал, как растет тяжесть на сердце, каждая жила под кожей кричала, что что-то было не так. Он проник на стройплощадку и, слушая чутье, позволил вести себя туда, где лежало средоточие всех его беспокойств. Джейден нашел двух пропавших агентов в достроенном подвале: Тайлер лежал в луже крови, Блейк стоял над его телом.

— Господи боже, Блейк! — Джейдену захотелось наброситься на него. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать шок, который почувствовал, хотя и знал в глубине души, что это произойдет. — Что, черт возьми, ты творишь?

Лежавший на полу агент закашлялся и застонал, обнимая руками живот. Блейк обернулся к Джейдену.

— Видишь, Норман? — Он держал в пальцах крохотный микрочип. — Этот парень готов был продать нас. А ты, блядь, еще имеешь смелость защищать его! И не говори мне, что он просто делал свою работу. Сам посмотри.

Блейк бросил ему чип. Джейден рефлекторно поймал его, сжал в ладони и опустил руку.

— Прибегать к насилию только для того, чтобы доказать мне свою точку зрения, непростительно.

— Насилию? Точку зрения? Твою мать, у тебя в руке доказательство, гребаный ты идиот!

Джейден подбежал к агенту и встал на колени перед ним. Он медленно перевернул тело. Изо рта, носа и глаз агента шла кровь. Судя по тому, как он дышал, некоторые из органов были проткнуты. Признаки внутреннего кровотечения были очевидны по тому, в какой позе он лежал.

— Где именно болит?

— Н-норман... Я могу объяснить... — выговорил Тайлер задыхаясь.

— Не говорите ничего. Вы все расскажете позже. — Джейден закинул его руку на плечо и поднял его на ноги.

Блейк встал между ними, схватил Джейдена за пиджак и пригвоздил к стене. Он сгреб Джейдена за воротник и приподнял.

— Послушай меня хоть раз, сволочь! — Они стояли нос к носу. — Мы всегда поступали по-твоему, но в этот раз я буду делать то, что хочу! В этот раз ты будешь слушать меня!

Джейден врезал кулаком Блейку по лицу. Тот отшатнулся, отпуская его, но тут же ударил в ответ. Удар пришелся в висок, и его сила отправила Джейдена на пол.

Джейден вскочил, и в ту же секунду они оба достали пистолеты из кобур и наставили друг на друга. Дула оказались направлены им точно в лоб. Нос Блейка был сломан и кровоточил. Каждый дюйм тела Джейдена болел. Они целились пистолетами и взглядами: Блейк вдавливал дуло ему в лоб так, что точно останется след; Джейден же молча снял пистолет с предохранителя, положил палец на спусковой крючок, готовый его нажать.

Блейк первым расслабился, но они оба все еще не теряли бдительности. Так и не опустив вытянутую руку, Джейден обошел Блейка, все еще следя за ним, снова поднял Тайлера на ноги — теперь тот был в сознании только наполовину. Они доковыляли до двери. На выходе Джейден убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру, и они ушли не оглядываясь.

###

Его трясло от боли и ярости. Левый висок был лиловым, уголок рта припух. Джейден привез Тайлера в травмпункт, но, когда внимание медсестер обратилось к нему самому, настоял, чтобы его синяки просто заклеили пластырем, хотя сами медсестры хотели как следует их обработать. По пути обратно в Вашингтон, в штаб-квартиру, он вспоминал последние несколько часов, разоблачение и жестокость Блейка. Джейден потерял микрочип в рукопашной схватке, но, если Блейк был прав, ему предстоит расследовать это самому. В конце концов Тайлер все объяснит.

Первое, что нужно было сделать, — убрать подонка подальше от задания. Войдя в кабинет начальницы, Джейден ясно сформулировал запрос:

— Я хочу, чтобы Блейка отстранили моего дела.

Начальница, женщина за сорок, наклонилась вперед, кладя на стол папки, которые держала в руках.

— Блейка?

— Картера Блейка. Я подаю жалобу. Я хочу, чтобы его отстранили от дела Форреста Стивенса. — Он с трудом подавил порыв выругаться. — Вы не представляете, сколько проблем он создает этому расследованию и всем предыдущим, над которыми мы вместе работали. Он непрофессионален, нарушает права человека и плюет на законы. Бога ради, он выбил все дерьмо из...

— Агент Джейден. — Она сняла очки и положила их на стол. — Думаю, вы ошибаетесь. Никакого Картера Блейка на ваше дело не назначали. Насколько я помню, у нас вообще нет агента с таким именем.

Ему, должно быть, отказал слух.

— Что?

— Вы, возможно, говорите об Адаме Блейке, но на дело Форреста Стивенса назначили только вас.

— Вы что, пытаетесь сказать мне, что Картера Блейка не существует?

— Фактически, да. Никакой Картер Блейк у нас не работает. — Кабинет преобразился, словно они оказались под водой. Джейден инстинктивно задержал дыхание, хотя и знал, что это иллюзия. Разумом он понимал, что происходящее не реально, но тело с ним не соглашалось. Глаза обманывали его, и не существовало ничего более настоящего, чем то, что он видел перед собой. Если бы он начал дышать, он бы утонул.

Иллюзии вроде этой не были для него в новинку. Уже давно нет. Однако сейчас она возникла, так удачно совпала по времени с новым открытием, что он не мог считать это случайностью.

— Агент, — произнесла начальница твердым, но и обеспокоенным голосом, поднявшись с места. — Вы в порядке?

— Я... — Он сглотнул, отшатнулся и рывком открыл дверь. — Я скоро вернусь. Извините. — Он вышел из кабинета быстрым шагом, обхватив себя руками и склонив голову.

###

Он ворвался в свой кабинет и закрыл дверь. Невольно потянул руку в карман, но как только понял, что собирается сделать, тут же отбросил пробирку в дальний угол комнаты: сколько бы раз он ни пытался избавиться от триптокаина, по протоколу каждый агент, использовавший УРС, должен был носить наркотик при себе. Вместо этого он потянулся к телефону, собираясь связаться с капитаном Лейтоном Перри. Ему нужно было только дотянуться до записной книжки. Невозможно было поверить в то, что Картер Блейк не существовал. Он, конечно, был тем еще мудаком, но при этом столь же реальным, как и любой другой в этом здании. Он два года работал над делом Мастера оригами и общался с другими людьми. Он почти убил некоторых из них.

Почти убил самого Джейдена.

И Джейден не мог страдать галлюцинациями. Только не сейчас, во время важного расследования. Могло ли быть так, что Картер Блейк случайно заявился в штаб-квартиру в тот первый день и все остальное время просто дразнил его? Нет, невозможно: начальство отмечало его несколько раз, передавало через него назначения Джейдену. Почему они об этом забыли? Неужели все бюро решило сыграть с ним в какую-то игру? Может, они уволили Блейка, ничего не сказав об этом Джейдену?

Была еще одна возможность из тех, что проносились в его сознании, но Джейден отказывался в нее верить. Она была нелогичной, нерациональной. Он вспомнил, как бюро впервые представило УРС еще на стадии эксперимента. Устройство казалось слишком хорошим, чтобы существовать на самом деле, чем-то из научно-фантастического кино. Но вот он уже использовал его для таких мирских целей, как игра в танчики или кидание резинового мячика о невидимую стену. Вот он раскрывал с его помощью дела и вычислял преступников. И вот, наконец, он столкнулся с расколотой реальностью и мечтами, рвущими его на части.

Из темного угла, куда Джейден зашвырнул пробирку, появился Блейк.

— Хочешь знать, зачем я здесь, Норман Джейден?

Джейден сжал телефон в кулаке. Сердце громко стучало в груди, так громко, что барабанные перепонки едва не лопались, но он не отрывал от Блейка взгляда.

— Кто... Нет, что ты, черт возьми, такое?

Блейк усмехнулся.

— Что, до сих пор не видишь очевидного? Я — конец пути. Я — твой ангел-хранитель. Я — все, чем ты не являешься. — Он медленно приближался. Шаги отдавались эхом. — Давай, Норман. В глубине души ты знаешь, кто и что я такое. Просто не хочешь это говорить. Просто не хочешь признать это.

Джейден сжал зубы. Из его носа закапала кровь.

— Ублюдок! Я не собираюсь играть в твои игры.

— Норман, я никогда и не играл с тобой. Ты слишком слабак, чтобы справиться с игрой.

— Убирайся, Блейк!

— Норман, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я произнес это за тебя?

— Нет. — Джейден уронил телефон и сжал руками голову, запуская пальцы в волосы. Он съехал спиной по двери и сел на пол. — Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, твою мать!..

— Норман...

— Не смей произносить это!

— Я — это ты.

Осенние листья упали ему — Блейку — на плечи. Кабинет, всегда пахнувший кондиционированным воздухом и дешевым освежителем, теперь пах свежей травой, текущей рекой, грозой, и для разума Джейдена все это было реально. Слишком, чертовски реально.

Блейк схватил его за шею. Под кожей были вены, и кровь, и кости, и Джейден был так уверен в этом, потому что сейчас Блейк удерживал его, медленно убивая.

— Я — это ты, Норман. — Он произнес это тихим голосом, и не было никаких сомнений в том, что звуковые колебания, долетавшие до ушей, были настоящими. — Твое сердцебиение — мое, каждый наш вдох един. Пора признать это. Ты слишком боялся разозлиться, и ты создал меня, чтобы никто не показывал на тебя пальцем, когда ты решишь огрызнуться. «Норман этого не делал, это все Картер Блейк, это он сделал больно тому ребенку, чтобы получить от него какую-то косвенную улику. Картер Блейк просто не умеет себя контролировать». Но все остальные видят это иначе. Это не я заставлял людей страдать. Это был ты.

Джейден задыхался в его хватке, но сил бороться уже не было; Блейк выпил их через кончики своих пальцев, вонзив ногти в его кожу.

— Думаешь, это я неуравновешенный психопат? Посмотри на себя. — Блейк сжал пальцы сильнее. — Ты никогда не мог толком контролировать свой гнев, потому что тебе никогда не нравилась сама идея гнева. Ты хотел быть кротким, тихим и добрым, но не в этот раз, приятель. Тебе никогда это не удавалось. В тебе столько ненависти, что просто удивительно, как твое сердце до сих пор бьется. Тебе нужно выпустить ее, но ты боишься себя, боишься реальности. И поэтому я здесь. Для того, чтобы уравновесить тебя, позволить тебе выглядеть героем, погладить твое крохотное эго, ведь ты же у нас хороший парень, святой. Но ты всего лишь человек, черт побери. И пора бы тебе понять это.

— Иди нахрен, Картер! — смог прохрипеть Джейден.

Ветер усилился, начался дождь. Сверкнула молния. Деревья закачались, словно против воли.

Блейк запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Смех был похож на гиений, как будто он загнал добычу в угол и готов был вот-вот сожрать. Он смеялся так, как будто это было последним, что Джейден услышит. В комнате стало холоднее.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Все, что ты способен придумать? Я разочарован. Тебе стоит поумнеть, красавчик, потому что я с тобой еще не закончил.

Джейден упал на землю и вернулся в свой кабинет, один. На полу застыли капли его крови и слез.

###

УРС лгало. Оно всегда лгало, хотя и было изобретено, чтобы хранить и повествовать правду. Не было никакого Картера Блейка, УРС создало его просто для удобства Джейдена. Оно постоянно отслеживало его эмоциональное состояние, составляло список его желаний и страхов, как только они возникали в сознании. И все это воплотилось в вымышленном персонаже, появившемся в самом начале расследования дела Мастера оригами, когда Джейден начал привязываться к УРС — к тому, как оно совершенствует его реальность. И когда он пожелал остаться в этой дополненной реальности, УРС исполнило его желание.

Пять его чувств больше не посылали сигналы мозгу, это мозг сообщал каждому нерву в теле, что оно должно было видеть, слышать, ощущать. УРС хотело, чтобы Картер Блейк существовал для Джейдена, и придало ему форму, создало историю, личность, внешность, чтобы в него можно было верить, как в самого себя. И Джейден купился на это, следовал за фантомом везде, куда бы он ни был запрограммирован идти, говорил с ним, когда хотел понять его идеи, хотел, чтобы ему бросили вызов, хотел услышать собственные мысли. Картер Блейк был создан для того, чтобы помочь ему расти над собой. Он не преследовал Нормана Джейдена все те годы, что они работали вместе, словно будучи его тенью. Он и был его тенью.

Но Блейк вышел из-под контроля, начал отражать слишком много страхов и проблем Джейдена, эмоций, которые он бы не хотел испытывать. И теперь Блейк устал от Джейдена и начал влиять на людей вокруг него. Картер Блейк развил в себе собственные разум и душу, дал себе имя — и круг замкнулся.

В конечном итоге это Джейден вломился в квартиру Натаниэля, это он смотрел в дуло его пистолета. Это он напал на Кларенса Дюпре, психотерапевта Итана Марса, попирая его права и заставляя нарушить врачебную тайну, которую тот пытался защитить, прежде чем Джейден сломал его. Это он арестовал самого Марса, избивал его, пока тот не упал без сознания, истекая кровью, но все еще пристегнутый наручниками к столу. Это он оставил Марса там на ночь, пока наконец не решил, что, может быть, тот и не Мастер оригами.

Думая обо всем этом, Джейден неизбежно приходил к отрицанию. Он бы никогда никого не избил, и особенно Итана Марса. Никогда. Но он стал агрессивнее, когда решил продолжать расследование без Блейка. Считал, это от отчаяния, что он не может раскрыть дело и найти Шона Марса. И все же Джейден делал это не потому, что у него были проблемы со всеми, кого он встречал, а просто со злости. С ним всегда обращались грубо, недооценивали — даже собственные коллеги. Сначала их отношение не задевало его, но как только оно начало мешать делу, как только он понял, что они все искренне сомневались в его способностях, снова и снова пытались донести, что он им не нужен, он сломался. Он хотел доказать им, что может ловить преступников. Хотел дать понять, что может даже убивать.

В его разуме крутились идеи, которые не должен был порождать здоровый мозг. Даже начав принимать триптокаин, он смог ясно видеть, но все еще не мог ясно мыслить. Даже несмотря на то, что люди соглашались играть в ту маленькую игру, которую он затеял, некоторых элементов головоломки, казалось, все еще недоставало. Но ему больше нечего было восстанавливать, не за что хвататься, чтобы наконец найти недостающий пазл. В его воспоминаниях то и дело возникали белые пятна, память разрушалась, и при любой попытке восстановить настоящую последовательность событий он натыкался на то, что что-то оказалось утеряно.

Таков был анализ стоявшей перед Джейденом проблемы. Он все еще сидел на полу в своем кабинете, проглядывая файлы дел, которые вел вместе с Картером, накладывая на них краткое описание, созданное УРС. Не нужно было иметь его знаний в области психологии и психических заболеваний, чтобы понять, какую именно часть психики Джейдена представлял из себя Картер Блейк. Жертва превратилась в обидчика, вот к чему все свелось. В мифологическом и религиозном смысле Блейк был тульпой. Он появлялся только тогда, когда был нужен. И все же оставалось загадкой, чего Блейк хотел сейчас. Убить Джейдена и занять его место, как в классических случаях диссоциативного расстройства идентичности? Был ли Блейк хорошим человеком где-то глубоко внутри или это только проекция внутри головы Джейдена, желавшего, чтобы Блейк был хорошим?

Как бы там ни было, это уже не имело никакого значения. Джейден снял очки. Вместо слез по лицу текла кровь, которую он смахнул, не придав ей значения. Ему не становилось лучше, несмотря на годы, потраченные на построение системы поддержки, которая бы позволила продержаться еще чуть-чуть. Еще совсем немного, пока он не сможет прикоснуться хоть пальцем к своей недоступной мечте. Он думал, что чувствует себя лучше, когда проекции начинали чуть меньше проникать в реальный мир, но он смог понять, что страдает от худшего из побочных эффектов УРС. И все же он не готов был признать это, не готов был отказаться от карьеры. Иллюзорность Картера Блейка только подтвердила то, о чем Джейден уже не раз думал с тех пор, как впервые встретил его на пустыре в Филадельфии.

Джейден умирал.

###

Он спокойно отказался от дела Форреста Стивенса в тот же день, когда осознал истинную сущность Блейка. Он поколебался, не уйти ли в отставку совсем, но вместо этого взял две недели отпуска. Когда начальница осведомилась о его благополучии — видимо, увидев, что он не менял одежду с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и покинул свой кабинет только час назад, — он отказался это как-то комментировать. Слишком, черт возьми, поздно она заметила изменения в его состоянии. Слишком уж, черт возьми, поздно было его спасать. Выйдя из ее кабинета, эмоционально истощенный и взволнованный, он почувствовал, что все взгляды обратились на него. Он доехал до госпиталя и спросил, в какой палате лежит Тайлер.

— Я не родственник, но я привез его сюда, — сказал он администратору. Она оказалась той же медсестрой, что пыталась заставить его остаться, однако уже не помнила.

В палате сидела женщина — жена Тайлера. Она встала, как только Джейден вошел. Ее глаза были красными и припухшими. Она уставилась на него ледяным взглядом, прикусив губу, — так, как будто знала, что именно он избил Тайлера.

Джейден сглотнул сухой ком в горле. Она молча отвернулась, выражение ее лица смягчилось. Она села и закрыла ладонями лицо.

Разбитый виной, болью и чистой яростью на самого себя, он не пробыл там слишком долго. Ему следовало быть умным, хитрым, уравновешенным. Он должен был руководствоваться разумом, а не инстинктами — вот куда они его завели, на едва не объявленную войну против воображаемой сущности, порожденной его же поврежденным разумом.

Минуту он смотрел на коллегу, думая обо всех тех людях, которым причинил боль. Что его друг видел? О чем думал? Джейден уже никогда не узнает.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он.

Женщина подняла голову. Он вышел из палаты.

###

Он поместил Катерину под опеку своей соседки по квартире, маленькой девочки, жившей с матерью-одиночкой. Девочка обожала его кошку и ухаживала за ней каждый раз, когда Джейден покидал Вашингтон, расследуя межрегиональные и международные дела. Катерине нравилось получать внимание от других людей, она, пожалуй, даже любила их больше, чем Джейдена. Но на этот раз она отказывалась покидать хозяина, вонзая когти в ткань его рубашки и кожу под ней.

Ее переноска и пакет корма стояли у его ног. Девочка широко раскрыла объятия, готовясь принять кошку. Ее мать стояла позади со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Как долго вас не будет? — спросила она.

— Я не знаю. — Он никогда точно не знал, сколько будет отсутствовать, но им не приходилось жаловаться на задержки: платил он щедро. — Не очень долго. Неделю, может быть.

— Куда вы уезжаете?

Он не мог сказать наверняка.

— Недалеко.

— Если вы уезжаете недалеко и ненадолго, кошка вполне может побыть предоставлена самой себе.

— Я не уверен в этом, — он смущенно улыбнулся. — Извините, я просто беспокоюсь за нее, вот и все.

Он наклонился, чтобы дать кошке спрыгнуть с рук, но она только прижалась к нему сильнее.

— Все в порядке, — проворковал он куда-то в ее мех. — Я вернусь, как и всегда.

Он оторвал ее от себя и передал девочке. Наконец получив кошку под свою опеку, та тут же унеслась в глубь квартиры.

Джейден отряхнул пиджак от шерсти и посмотрел на женщину.

— Если вам нужно будет что-то для кошки...

— Знаю. Оставьте ключи в почтовом ящике.

— Спасибо.

Она кивнула и забрала переноску с пакетом корма. Больше не о чем было говорить. Они знали, что делать. Как и со всеми остальными, Джейден поддерживал с ними исключительно деловые отношения, ни больше ни меньше. Хотел бы он, чтобы это было не так.

###

Лас-Вегас. Конечная цель. Город, сотканный из ярких огней и звезд на небесах. Город, чей блеск сосредоточен в телевизионных шоу и фильмах, на деле всего лишь переоцененный из-за визитов знаменитостей, кварталов красных фонарей и фальшивых возможностей, благодаря которым и получил международную славу. Последняя попытка побега.

Джейдену не нужно было тихое убежище. В тишине безумие поднимало голову, там он оставался наедине со своими мыслями, и сейчас это было не лучшим вариантом. Он потушил все огни в номере, открыл шторы и позволил неоновому свету вывесок светить сквозь окно, сквозь закрытые веки, выжигая все иллюзии, которые порождало воображение. Звуки музыки и шум машин подарили ему спокойный сон.

Он никогда не мог расслабиться в неряшливой или небрежно подобранной одежде и, даже когда оставался дома, был одет строго и с иголочки. Хороший коричневый твидовый пиджак, черная рубашка под ним. Джинсы, если хотел, чтобы другие расслабились в его компании; ботинки, слишком поношенные на его вкус, видавшие в своей жизни и грязь, и дождь. Он все время был гладко выбрит. Разве что волосам позволял лежать неприглаженно. Таковы были его представления о повседневном, привычка, сформированная и поддерживавшаяся профессиональным чувством неотложности. В любую минуту ему могли позвонить и попросить взяться за дело, вытащить из кресла и дать работу.

Он не принимал участия во всех авантюрах, которые предлагал город, но наблюдал. Он сидел рядом с парнем, который спал прямо на улице; делил столик в кафе в незнакомцем, смотрел, как пожилая леди выигрывает джекпот в игровом автомате. И каждую ночь он заходил в бар, чтобы побаловать себя разнообразными коктейлями. Он садился за барную стойку, слушал истории, которые ему рассказывали. Женщины и мужчины — больше последних, чем первых, — подсаживались к нему, флиртовали с ним, пытались купить ему выпивку, уговорить потанцевать. Он мягко отшивал их. Ему нравилось ощущение одиночества посреди толпы.

Однажды вечером он отступил от привычного распорядка и зашел в кафе с живой музыкой. Он устроился за столиком, заказал ром с колой и стал наблюдать за женщиной у пианино, читавшей с нотного листа слова песни. Он положил пальцы на столешницу, слушая аккорды мелодии и пытаясь воспроизвести ее игру. Ее голос и слова успокоили душу, залечили раны поврежденного разума. Глаза начало печь, и Джейден прикрыл их, пока все остальные в помещении стоя аплодировали женщине, а та смущенно улыбалась и благодарила слушателей. Он вдохнул, выдохнул. Черт, он был слишком трезв для всего этого.

Когда песня закончилась, он допил коктейль и вышел на улицу. Ветер стал холоднее. Он запахнулся в пиджак, поднял воротник. Снова в путь. Снова к исходной точке. Его последняя попытка побега, последняя попытка все исправить.

###

Джейден жил между мирами. В одном из них он мог контролировать все и вся одним движением запястья, в другом же вынужден был страдать от физической боли, порожденной манипуляциями над иллюзорной реальностью. Едва привыкнув к эстетике Последнего Вегаса, он сделал следующий шаг к восстановлению и овладению искусством, как ему нравилось обо всем этом думать.

Он пересек черту города и выехал в пустыню. Когда городские огни скрылись далеко позади, он свернул с дороги направо, пропахивая шинами песок. Он гнал по каньонам, тянущимся за горизонт, следовал за заходящим солнцем, пока оно не исчезло и на темном небе не появились первые звезды.

Когда ночь утвердилась в своих правах, он заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Глаза привыкали к темноте. Здесь не было света, кроме лунного, немного помогавшего видеть. Он сел на капот машины, прислонился спиной к ветровому стеклу, вытащил из кармана пиджака УРС и зашел в режим игр. Он посылал мячик в воображаемую стену снова и снова, добивая счет до тридцати тысяч очков, бесцельно проводя то немногое время, что у него еще осталось. Он продолжал играть до тех пор, пока зрение не поплыло и реальность вокруг не сместилась, хотя он не пытался сменить окружение. К горлу подкатил ком.

Он больше не мог этого выносить. Он снял очки и обхватил себя руками. Тело кричало от боли, но ему нужно было через это пройти. Там, в пустоте подсознания, был ключ к освобождению. Там, в бьющемся и кровоточащем море голосов в его голове, было решение. Он перестал дрожать.

Он больше не был один. К нему приближался клон Нормана Джейдена, только более сдержанный, даже элегантный. Его кожа не казалась такой бледной, глаза сверкали ярче, казались веселей. От его тела распространялось тепло, но усмешка была холодной.

Джейден отшатнулся. Он готовился к худшему, но ожидал не этого. Он готовился увидеть кого-то еще, но подсознание, похоже, решило испытать его в последний раз: устроить встречу с самим УРС.

— Итак, — начал клон. — Все закончится здесь. Тебе страшно?

— Страшно? — Джейден обхватил руками грудь. Возможно, он совершил худшую ошибку в своей жизни просто для того, чтобы доказать гипотезу, которую формулировал с того самого момента, как прилетел в Неваду. — Я умираю. Я думаю, я умираю прямо сейчас. Конечно, черт возьми, мне страшно.

— И это правильно. Ты зашел туда, откуда нет возврата. Твое время вышло. Но все будет хорошо. Ты не будешь один. — Его зловещая ухмылка превратилась в искреннюю, мягкую улыбку. Он выглядел таким обеспокоенным, что это начало нервировать Джейдена. Клон протянул ему ладонь. — Возьми меня за руку. Я не предвестник смерти, просто хочу кое-что сделать для тебя напоследок. Я могу подарить тебе быструю и легкую смерть. Ты не почувствуешь боли, просто закроешь глаза и уснешь.

Джейден посмотрел на протянутую руку своего зеркального отражения. Он мог бы сосчитать все линии на коже.

— Нет. Я не могу. Мне нужно вернуться. Я должен проснуться. Но...

— Есть какое-то «но»?

— Мне нужно сделать кое-что. Совладать кое с чем.

— Совладать? — УРС убрало руку. Но было ли это и в самом деле УРС? Или человек перед ним был просто рациональной частью его сознания? — Ты не можешь управлять миром, Норман. Даже этим, и особенно сейчас, когда делаешь свои последние вдохи. Ты не в состоянии манипулировать реальностью. Мы сейчас в твоей голове, не внутри УРС, не в одном даже из твоих чертовых наркотических приходов. Кем ты себя возомнил, богом? Да ладно. Ты же не думаешь так всерьез, правда?

— Не знаю. Но это... причина, по которой я здесь. Мне нужно выяснить кое-что.

— Добровольно убивая себя?

— Это бы все равно случилось. Я просто... выбирал подходящий момент.

— Будет нелегко. Я имею в виду, просыпаться.

— Неважно. Я не могу умереть здесь. Я пройду через это и получу то, что мне нужно.

— Послушай меня, Норман. Ты, похоже, и в самом деле сошел с ума. Ты наделал столько ошибок в прошлом, у тебя было столько шансов все исправить, но ты продолжал снова и снова биться головой в одну и ту же стену. С чем бы ты там ни хотел совладать, этому не бывать. Уже слишком поздно.

— Слишком поздно? Время — относительная величина. Его не существует, так же, как и тебя, как и Картера Блейка. Мы создали его, потому что нам нужна была удобная шкала измерений. — Джейден почувствовал, как силы возвращаются к нему, уверенность укрепляется в разуме и на словах. — Да, уже поздно, но, если быть честным, я пересек эту черту двадцать лет назад. — Он улыбнулся. — И я ни разу не оглядывался. Каждая прошедшая секунда исчезла за моей спиной. У меня нет семьи, нет друзей, нет прошлого. Мне нечего терять, кроме самого себя.

Другой Джейден немного помолчал.

— Я понял, ты уже прошел пик кризиса. Тебя больше не спасти, и ты отказываешься быть спасенным даже самим собой. Норман, я... Я разочарован. Ты был выше этого. Ты был гораздо лучше этого...

— Смирись, приятель, я свернул в кювет. И чтобы продолжить двигаться, мне придется сначала освободить тебя. Я умру на своих условиях, даже если это значит, что я умру сумасшедшим. — Джейден слабо махнул рукой, отгоняя его. — Так что, если можно, просто оставь меня одного и дай мне время разобраться с этим...

Клон покачал головой, не смотря в его сторону. Элегантность улетучилась, уступив место чистой грусти. Скорби.

— У тебя остался один день, — сказал он. — Думаю, ты это уже знаешь.

Он исчез, и Джейден снова остался один.

Он наслаждался победой над рациональной частью своего сознания, глядя на старые добрые звезды и старую добрую луну. Когда он примирился со стычкой с... другим собой, запоздалый шок этого сна наяву наконец дошел до его разума.

— О боже, — прошептал он. Он подтянул колени к груди и заплакал. — О боже.

###

Джейден сидел на постели в номере отеля и еще раз просматривал документы внутри УРС. Закончив с нужной информацией, он переломил очки пополам. Миллион долларов в помойку. Он посмотрел на пистолет, лежавший рядом. Взял его в руки, повертел бесцельно, проверил, есть ли патроны в магазине, и закрыл глаза. Он слушал, как медленно бьется сердце.

В комнате стремительно потеплело, и по шее и спине потекли струйки пота. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на вершине горы, такой же, какая была в дополненной реальности, где он мог наслаждаться красотой любой точки мира. Но в этот раз красоты здесь не оказалось: небо было кроваво-красным, земля — сухой и серой, в русле реки текла лава. Откуда-то сверху падал пепел, оставляя на коже пятна, похожие на разводы на стене. Джейден наблюдал за рождением планеты — или ее разрушением.

Он положил пистолет на колени. Какой прекрасный вид на состояние его разума!

— О, только не говори мне, что ты всерьез собрался покончить с собой.

Он посмотрел налево, и дух машины материализовался. Он зашагал к Джейдену, широко раскинув руки и улыбаясь, повторяя тот день, когда они впервые встретились как коллеги и когда само его присутствие внушало Джейдену страх. Но Джейден больше не боялся. Его разум больше не был запутанным лабиринтом, сложной загадкой, которую нужно было разгадать. Свет пролился на самые темные уголки его души. Его поглотило спокойствие.

Он больше не боялся себя.

— Картер, — произнес Джейден.

— Норман. — Блейк скрестил руки на груди. — Это и есть твой конец? Пустишь себе пулю в лоб, чтобы избавиться от меня?

— Если она поможет покончить со всем этим, то да.

— Трусишь до самого конца, верно?

Джейден вздрогнул.

— Как бы то ни было, я... не думаю, что смогу от тебя избавиться.

— И даже если ты не покончишь с собой сейчас, у тебя все равно не останется времени на жизнь. Ты знаешь это. Часы тикают, и ты сейчас можешь сдохнуть в любой момент. В конечном счете я убью тебя, если ты продолжишь держать меня здесь, я высосу из тебя все соки, потому что ты болен.

— Я знаю. — Джейден встал с кровати и навел пистолет на Блейка.

Тот рассмеялся.

— Да ладно! Это и есть твой ответ на все вопросы? Ты не сможешь убить меня, Норман. Я не существую.

— Я знаю, что не смогу убить тебя. — Джейден приставил пистолет к своему виску. — Так что приготовься к бою, Картер.

Блейк перестал улыбаться и нахмурился. Он подался вперед, но Джейден отступил на шаг, выдерживая дистанцию.

— Что такое? Неужели ты боишься за меня? Ты же не можешь всерьез переживать, что я прикончу себя? — Джейден загнал его в угол и упивался удовлетворением от того, что наконец-то упрятал его в клетку. — Я не могу убить тебя, но ты все равно можешь умереть, Картер. Ты прав, я болен. Но у меня еще есть силы управлять тем, что происходит со мной. А тебе, похоже, и вправду не наплевать на меня. Это так мило. Приятно узнать, после стольких-то лет.

— Ты, черт возьми, серьезно сейчас?

— О, еще как, Картер! Для меня это конец пути, как ты и сказал. Я больше не буду поддаваться ни тебе, ни своей болезни. Я ухожу на небеса прямо сейчас.

— Господи Иисусе! Ты сошел с ума.

Джейден ухмыльнулся и взвел курок. Палец лег на спусковой крючок.

Блейк атаковал. Он попытался отобрать у Джейдена пистолет, но Джейден сопротивлялся, ударяя в ответ, держа пистолет над головой, вне зоны досягаемости — как будто это могло помочь, учитывая, что противник был выше на несколько дюймов. Как будто хоть что-то могло помочь ему против ублюдка, которого он сам же и сотворил, но Джейден чувствовал ответственность за весь мир на своих плечах, а на кону стояла его жизнь — он удивился, что все еще жаждет жить.

Он сумел повалить Блейка на землю и, повинуясь инстинктам, навел на него пистолет и выстрелил.

Блейк замер. Он медленно опустил взгляд на свою грудь, сжал в кулак рубашку. Джейден, дрожа, опустил пистолет. Это могло на что-то повлиять, но он не знал точно. Раны не было, кровь не струилась по ткани рубашки.

Беспокойство покинуло Блейка, и он начал смеяться.

— О, это было неплохо. Ты меня подловил.

Его смех стал более громким, пронзительным, торжествующим. Он отразился эхом в долине хаоса.

В раздражении Джейден ударил Блейка пистолетом по лицу. Это его заткнуло. Из щеки полилась кровь, но он не выглядел напуганным. В следующее мгновение он взял в захват руку Джейдена и ударил его по ногам, заставляя встать на колени. Одной ногой Блейк наступил ему на спину, вжимая лицом в грязь, другой — ударил по руке, которую все еще держал в захвате.

Кости хрустнули под подошвой. Джейден закричал в агонии, нервы вспыхнули болью, а из глаз полились слезы.

— Вот так-то, Норман! Кричи! Где твои силы теперь? — Блейк вытащил пистолет из руки Джейдена и отбросил в сторону. Наступил ему на голову, вынуждая повернуть ее в сторону, и несколько раз ударил по ребрам. Джейден закашлялся кровью. Когда Блейк остановился, он обнял себя, баюкая сломанную руку. В горле пересохло, голос охрип.

— Так сильно хочешь умереть? — Блейк обошел вокруг него. — Что ж, просто, блядь, скажи мне, и я принесу тебе смерть на гребаном блюдечке!

Еще один удар в живот. Джейдена вывернуло. Просто рефлекс, в желудке все равно было пусто. Пистолета не было видно. На несколько секунд он потерял сознание. Вернувшись в реальность, он попытался достать что-то из кармана пиджака, откашливая новую порцию крови.

Блейк приблизился.

— Что такое? Припас еще что-нибудь для меня? Еще одна чертова пушка?

— Ага. — Джейден не достал ничего из кармана, только показал Блейку средний палец. — Это тебе.

— Какой же ты дерзкий сукин сын! — Еще один удар, но Джейден не опускал руку с жестом неповиновения, гордо улыбаясь. Что бы ни делал Блейк, Джейден и не думал опускать ее, пока тот не вздернул его на ноги. Этого-то и нужно было: сам Джейден встать был уже не в силах.

Блейк нахмурился, видя, что тот улыбается и продолжает сопротивляться. Он схватил Джейдена за воротник рубашки.

— Сотри эту ухмылку со своего лица, Норман.

Джейден склонил голову вправо, словно не понимая, что тот имеет в виду.

— Заставь меня.

Блейк отбросил его в сторону, прямо на край скалы, заставив балансировать на грани падения.

— Скажи уже хоть что-нибудь правильное, ради бога!

Он остался лежать на земле, глядя на долину внизу. Мир под ними пылал. Джейден мог бы продолжать, пока не убедит ничего не подозревающего Блейка убить его; мог бы продолжать, пока не заставит Блейка исчезнуть; просто продолжать, пока не случится хоть что-нибудь. У него было все время мира, чтобы драться. Было столько способов достичь этого, покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Но, глядя на опустошение внизу, Джейден задумался о других методах.

Ему нравилась мысль, что он мог бы продолжать, но он знал, что это не так. Долина рассыпалась. Горы падали. Солнце исчезло с небосвода. Кого он обманывал? У него не было всего времени мира.

— Картер, — смог позвать он хриплым голосом. Он поднялся на ноги. — Картер, — он произнес это имя так, как будто они были любовниками, пробуя на вкус каждый звук.

Он пошел к нему, волоча ноги, придерживая больную руку. Блейк не сдвинулся с места, только смотрел, как он приближается. Но оставшихся сил Джейдена не хватило, и он начал падать ничком на землю. Однако вместо того, чтобы удариться об нее, ощутил себя в руках Блейка.

Джейден обнял его левой рукой и пристроил подбородок на его плече. Нос был сломан, и Джейден дышал через рот, издавая тихие вздохи и сипения. Его взгляд затуманился.

«Скажи хоть что-нибудь правильное».

— Картер, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Я прощаю тебя.

Блейк не ответил. Джейден представил, как он сейчас выглядит, о чем думает, услышав эти слова.

— Ты мне не нравишься, — продолжил Джейден. Челюсть онемела. — Как и я тебе. Но мы привязаны друг к другу и мы должны полюбить друг друга.

Он проигнорировал рев земли и прислушался к биению их сердец. Он дождался, пока они не начнут биться в унисон. «Любить» — чуждое слово для его языка, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз произносил его.

— Я прощаю тебя, — повторил он. — Я прощаю тебя, и я люблю тебя. Пусть теперь упадет занавес. Все кончено. Комедия окончена.

Блейк все еще не двигался. Рука Джейдена пробралась под его пиджак, нащупала рукоять пистолета. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг нее. Блейк не останавливал его, но Джейден не стал доставать оружие. Он просто закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

Мрачная концовка венчала месяцы боли и страданий, но и она была хороша. Мир разваливался на части, пока они стояли, обнявшись, но это казалось правильным.

###

Когда видения покинули его, он осознал, что он больше не в номере отеля. Джейден лежал в середине холла, раскинув руки в стороны, как распятый Иисус. Все взгляды были устремлены на его побитое и окровавленное тело.

Он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на люстру над собой и дышал медленно, неровно. Свет вокруг горел слишком ярко, его тяжело было выносить. Джейден закрыл глаза, сморгнув кровь с ресниц. Его органы отказывали один за другим. Он не чувствовал правой руки. Все было в порядке. Все кончилось. Он сделал все, что нужно, и теперь мог отдохнуть.

Кто-то позвонил в 911. Доктор, отдыхавший здесь со своей семьей, подбежал к Джейдену, проверил пульс. Охрана отогнала толпу. Где-то вдалеке слышались сирены и музыка. Машины. Разговоры. Все звуки отдалились от сознания Джейдена, словно у них были ноги и они хотели убежать.

На лице Джейдена мелькнул призрак улыбки.

###

ИМЯ АГЕНТА: Норман Джейден

ДАТА РОЖДЕНИЯ: 14 августа 1977

МЕСТО РОЖДЕНИЯ: Бостон, штат Массачусетс

КРАТКАЯ СПРАВКА О ПРОИЗОШЕДШЕМ:

Агент Джейден был выбран одним из первых для использования УРС (устройства расширения сознания). Он тестировал альфа- и бета-версии технологии, предоставляя обратную связь и критику по разработке, что сделало его одним из основных участников проекта. Тем не менее, постоянное использование УРС в ходе расследований оказало психологическое влияние на его мозг и нанесло серьезный ущерб здоровью. Он предоставлял ложную информацию медицинским специалистам и стал безразличен к своему благополучию.

Джейден уже демонстрировал свой фанатизм в ходе расследований предыдущих дел, на которые был назначен. В некоторых отчетах говорится, что он стал более агрессивен и менее рационален по сравнению с тем, каким сдержанным и спокойным человеком был ранее. Его невербальные эпизоды участились, хотя и не стали регулярными. Он не разговаривал целыми днями, запираясь в своем кабинете. Он, не осознавая этого, находился в постоянном состоянии наркотической ломки. Он был больше «похож на себя», по словам его коллеги Амира Малхотры, во время их миссии в Индии, однако после инцидента с Чауханом и заложником стал более осторожным и подозрительным. Не так давно он избил своего коллегу по делу Форреста Стивенса, агента Тайлера Майлза, на строительной площадке. В процессе драки Джейден внезапно поменял мнение о пострадавшем агенте и доставил его в ближайший госпиталь.

Некоторые офицеры полицейского департамента Филадельфии подали рапорты о поведении Джейдена в процессе расследования дела Мастера оригами, первого громкого дела, на которое его назначили. Они описали его как маньяка, который «травил» их, носил статус агента ФБР «как корону», раздавал приказы «направо и налево, словно рабам». Достоверность их отчетов, как минимум, спорна — как максимум, они просто оскорбительны, — однако мы не сомневаемся, что психическое здоровье агента Джейдена начало ухудшаться именно в этот момент.

ИНЦИДЕНТ В ОТЕЛЕ И КАЗИНО «САН КОАСТ»

Джейден спокойно отказался от дела Стивенса после засады, устроенной Тайлеру Майлзу, и по неизвестным причинам улетел в Лас-Вегас. Мы привлекли Райана Клейтона — оперативника ЦРУ — для его поисков от нашего имени, так как многие коллеги и начальство Джейдена опасались за его жизнь и жизни людей вокруг него. Это было объяснимо, учитывая его действия за предыдущие сутки. С их точки зрения, Джейден просто нуждался в медицинской и психиатрической помощи.

Клейтон связался с полицейским управлением и службами быстрого реагирования Лас-Вегаса и запросил их помощь в поисках. Обычно в 911 поступает около сотни звонков в сутки, но два последовательных звонка от 15 мая 2013 года привлекли внимание Клейтона. Они были сделаны из одной точки с разницей всего в две минуты. Первый был жалобой на нарушение общественного спокойствия, а второй — вызовом скорой помощи. Согласно этим звонкам, агент Джейден был найден и помещен в Саммерлинский медицинский центр. Клейтон выехал на место происшествия для проведения расследования. Ему удалось получить показания нескольких свидетелей и записи с камер наблюдения, на которых фигурировал Джейден.

Камеры засняли Джейдена, когда он выбегал из своего номера, разговаривая с самим собой. Он врезался в стены, бился головой о твердые поверхности и кричал что-то человеку по имени Картер Блейк. Джейден быстро привлек внимание персонала и гостей отеля, но они не смогли ни удержать его, ни уговорить остановиться. В конце своего агрессивного припадка он потерял сознание в холле, и доктор на месте происшествия признал его погибшим.

###

Норман пришел в себя с катетерами, подсоединенными к венам, трубками, проходящими через нос и рот в его желудок и легкие. Пробуждение не было таким приятным, как показывают в кино. Он застонал, все еще чувствуя слабость от лекарств, которыми его пичкали... как долго? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он не мог двигаться, но попытался пошевелить каждой частью тела. Правая рука не отзывалась.

Медсестра, чьей обязанностью было раз в час проверять показатели, зашла к нему и была ошеломлена тем, что он двигается. Она тут же известила об этом весь персонал госпиталя. В следующие несколько дней на нем проводили тесты, меняли рацион, дозировку лекарств, которые он получал, пока спал.

Бюро известили о его состоянии. На следующий день директор ФБР лично пришел навестить его.

— Ты был мертв, — это было первое, что он сказал, войдя в палату и повесив на крючок свои пальто и шляпу.

— Я знаю. — Говорить было больно, учитывая, сколько всего торчало у Джейдена изо рта и как долго он не мог произнести ни слова. — Меня погрузили в машину скорой помощи и привезли в госпиталь, чтобы официально зафиксировать мою смерть. Но, когда мы добрались сюда, я все еще дышал. Эту историю вы передали в прессу?

Директор, мистер Коуми, сел на стул возле его кровати.

— Не совсем, сынок. Мы сделали заявление. Они подхватили его, разнесли и раздули до неузнаваемости. Ты — чудо в их глазах. — Он раздраженно фыркнул. — Сначала ты отказываешься от самого крупного дела, которое у нас когда-либо было — самого крупного задания, которое мир нам когда-либо доверял. Учитывая твои результаты мы, казалось, сделали мудрый выбор, отдав его тебе, хотя это и выглядело авантюрой. Затем ты убежал в Лас-Вегас. Сошел с ума. Наконец, провел десять месяцев в коме. Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит.

Норман плавно прикрыл глаза.

— Сэр, вас должны были осведомить о моем психологическом состоянии.

— Да. Да, осведомили, — мистер Коуми прижал пальцы ко лбу, массируя кожу. — Тебе от УРС... неслабо досталось. Но я огорчен тем, что ты лгал на освидетельствованиях и не рассказал о симптомах нашим специалистам, нашим медикам, непосредственно тем людям, кто разрабатывал эту технологию. Ты же знаешь, мы ставим здоровье агентов превыше всего.

— Я не хотел терять работу.

— Что ж, в конце концов ты потерял и работу, и даже жизнь.

Норман откинулся назад. Директор вздохнул.

— Ты один из незаменимых сотрудников бюро. Давненько я не видел работы столь блестящего ума. У тебя была многообещающая карьера, Норман. Я не хочу тебя отпускать. Мне больно подписывать бумаги о твоей отставке.

— Мне жаль, шеф.

Мистер Коуми встал и забрал свои пальто и шляпу.

— Ты уничтожил свое УРС.

— Верно.

— Что это значит для тебя?

Норман немного поразмышлял над вопросом, прежде чем ответить.

— Я не знаю. Думаю, я был привязан к нему. А я не люблю к чему-то привязываться, это слишком... это непреодолимое искушение для меня.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что был участником программы с самого ее начала, Норман?

— Она начиналась прекрасно. Она обещает многое. Просто это... не для меня. Не оглядывайтесь на случившееся, сэр.

— Ты никогда ни на что не оглядываешься. — Мистер Коуми открыл дверь. — Удачи в новой жизни, агент.

— Спасибо.

###

В следующие три месяца Джейден почти все время проводил в одиночестве. Иногда заходил один из бывших коллег, рассказывал новости из мира снаружи. Не того мира, который крутили в новостях по телевизору, а собственного мира Джейдена — того, где он преуспевал, жил и умер. Мира, где он пытался дотянуться до солнца, но, как только подлетел слишком близко, опалил крылья и стал падать навстречу неотвратимой гибели.

Приемная дочь Амира добралась до Америки несколько месяцев назад, и они вместе переехали в тихий городок в Вермонте. Амир подал в отставку из ФБР, чтобы жить нормальной жизнью со своей новой семьей, состоявшей из него самого и маленькой девочки: учил ее английскому, помогал привыкнуть к новой среде, готовил к зиме.

Тайлер Майлз возглавил расследование дела Форреста Стивенса, и под его руководством после десятка провалов, хождений по кругу и незначительных побед наконец наметился серьезный прорыв. Они наткнулись на еще одну террористическую сеть, — похоже, террористы управляли этим капиталистическим миром! — которая координировала свои действия через интернет. В старый заговор внутри ФБР были вовлечены какие-то соперничавшие кланы и культы. Для разума Нормана, все еще находившегося в полусне, все звучало чересчур безумно, но он позволил себе волноваться из-за этого.

Пока он был в коме, жена Тайлера, Саманта Малоне-Майлз, выдвинула против него обвинение в нападении при отягчающих обстоятельствах и намеревалась дождаться его пробуждения, чтобы официально передать бумаги в суд. Тайлер быстро вмешался и отозвал обвинения до того, как делу дали ход. Он не разговаривал с Норманом и не пытался выйти на связь с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись на той строительной площадке. Норман же чувствовал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы первым начать общение с ним, и молчание Тайлера только добавляло ему неуверенности.

Был только один признак того, что Тайлер все еще оставался на его стороне: после выздоровления он вместе с еще одним агентом, использовавшим УРС и пострадавшим от побочных эффектов, начал кампанию против устройства, слив информацию о нем и часть технических деталей широкой общественности — вместе со списком жертв, включая и последнюю, Нормана Джейдена. Когда думали, что УРС уже не сможет принести больше ущерба, дело Нормана стало демонстрацией того объема психического и физического вреда, которое оно может нанести, наглядным примером того, что смерть — не самое плохое, что может случиться, если все пойдет по худшему сценарию. СМИ быстро выяснили плюсы и минусы технологии, и люди разделились на два лагеря. Вопрос начали поднимать в контексте политических, социальных, моральных аспектов. УРС оказалось на грани снятия с производства, против ФБР завели несколько гражданских дел.

Хотя несколько людей изредка навещали Нормана, ваза для цветов в палате стояла пустой. Отель в Лас-Вегасе, в котором он останавливался, прислал букет в первый же месяц после его попадания сюда, но те цветы давно увяли и умерли. Когда распространилась новость о том, что он пришел в себя, праздновала вся страна, окунув в свое обожание умершего и воскресшего героя, известного еще с раскрытия дела Мастера оригами три года назад. Но вскоре о нем забыли, и теперь он стал прошлым. Изредка кто-нибудь из знакомых приносил цветок-другой, спрашивал о его психическом состоянии, поддерживал и подбадривал, однако исчезал так же быстро, как и появлялся. Норман не возражал. Он никогда не задерживался в жизни людей, которых знал — так же, как и они в его. Все их жизни были похожи одна на другую. Норман просто был из тех, кто решил остановиться и наблюдать, как уходят остальные.

Без Нормана мир продолжал вращаться. Правда, иногда на пороге его палаты объявлялись журналисты и репортеры, жаждущие получить комментарий по поводу скандала вокруг УРС, но когда он не сталкивался с этими препятствиями на пути к медитативному покою, он постоянно пребывал в своих мыслях, не нарушаемых больше видениями и голосами. Он смотрел в окна, в зеркала, но в ответ смотрело только отражение. Большую часть времени он проводил во снах. Он много лет не спал так хорошо.

###

Письмо было написано аккуратным угловатым почерком.

 _Мистер Джейден,_

 _Я сел писать это письмо сразу же после того, как услышал от жены, что вы пришли в себя. Я думал о том, чтобы просто послать вам имейл или узнать другой способ связаться с вами, но, по моим представлениям, жизнь в госпитале все еще столь же примитивна, как и тогда, когда я сам лежал там на протяжении шести месяцев. Старомодное письмо будет приятно нам обоим, старомодным людям, и, кроме того, мои мысли проясняются, когда я беру в руки ручку. Мэдисон проследит, чтобы вам его доставили._

 _Я так и не поблагодарил вас как следует за помощь в спасении моего сына, Шона Марса. Он иногда спрашивает о вас. Ваши появления на телевидении придавали ему уверенности, и, когда вы перестали там выступать, он изо всех сил надеялся, что вы раскроете еще одно громкое дело и ваше присутствие вновь осветит нашу гостиную и наши беседы. Он считает вас супергероем наряду с Бэтменом и Суперменом, и, хотя постоянно заверяет меня, что я тоже его супергерой, стоящий выше их всех, вместе взятых, ореол вашего очарования для него подкрепляется тем, что вы не находитесь рядом все время, как мы с Мэдисон. Это рождает в нем ощущение чуда. Ваша личность для него покрыта тайной, которую он пытается разгадать, чтобы понять вас._

 _Конечно, я не ревную. На самом деле, думаю, увлечение вами дает ему побыть ребенком. Ему это нужно после всего, через что он прошел. Он лишился столь многого. Вы в некотором роде вдохновляете его, побуждаете жить дальше. Мысли о вас вытесняют из его разума кошмары и неуверенность. Вы, конечно, напоминаете ему о прошлом, но, если он чувствует себя комфортно, скользя по краю воспоминаний о тех травмирующих событиях, я рассматриваю это как улучшение. Ему становится легче примириться с собой._

 _Когда в новостях рассказали о вашей смерти, Шон прошел все пять стадий принятия горя за час. Вне контекста и с высоты прошедшего времени это даже забавно, потому что ему тогда исполнилось всего двенадцать (сейчас моему мальчику тринадцать), но тогда мне жутко было видеть его в таком состоянии. Это все еще жутко. Мы быстро заверили его, что вы пережили лишь клиническую смерть, это ничего не значит. Вскоре мы узнали, что вы в коме. Ему стало лучше, но на него все еще давило то, что вы можете никогда не очнуться. Клянусь, вы для него как второй отец._

 _В те темные времена по вам горевал не только Шон. Когда вы преждевременно ушли из жизни, словно погас луч света и мир погрузился в черную, как смола, тьму. Для вас это, наверное, прозвучит большим преувеличением, но для нашей семьи все так и было. Я много занимался самоанализом за последние три года и в своих изысканиях все время возвращался к одному и тому же. Даже в самых темных уголках можно увидеть проблеск непознанного, отсвет того, что сделает нас сильнее._

 _Я благодарен вам за то, что вы исполнили мою просьбу оттянуть на себя внимание СМИ. Тогда мы в первый и последний раз толком поговорили, не как полицейский и гражданский, а как обычные потерявшие рассудок люди, вышедшие из тьмы на свет. Я не хотел оказаться на виду. После того как я дал показания полиции и прессе, я хотел тихо уйти вместе со своей семьей. Мэдисон думает: нечестно, что вам досталась вся слава, — но я сам вас об этом попросил. Мы не очень хорошо знакомы друг с другом, но я знаю, что вы человек скромный. Я с самого начала знал, что вам не нужна слава, и меня тронула ваша забота о моем сыне. Конечно, о нем волновалось все управление полиции, но, как только меня объявили подозреваемым, они тут же забыли про это и сосредоточились больше на моей поимке, чем на поисках Шона._

 _У нас теперь есть кое-что общее помимо того дела, в которое мы оказались вовлечены. Я хотел бы использовать это как возможность встретиться. Хорошо, если быть честным, я просто хочу познакомиться с героем моего сына. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной, если решите принять мое предложение. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы очень занятой человек, и пойму, если у вас не найдется времени, чтобы навестить меня и мою семью, но я все еще хотел бы поблагодарить вас лично. Вы даже не представляете, какое влияние на нас оказали. В частности, на меня, хотя мы почти не знакомы и я знаю о вас только то, что было в интервью, и то, что нашел в интернете, переданное через третьи руки писателей и знаменитостей._

 _Дайте мне знать, принимаете ли вы мое предложение. Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления._

 __

Итан Марс

###

За всю свою жизнь Норман Джейден оглядывался назад только дважды.

Какая-то часть его не хотела видеть Итана Марса. В глубине души оставалась некая разновидность вины, учитывая, каким разбитым было состояние его разума, когда он расследовал дело Мастера оригами. Боже, это было так давно. Сейчас он даже не мог быть уверен, причинил ли Итану вред, — его мозг был настолько поврежден, что мог изменить его реальность, заставить его поверить в ложные воспоминания. Норман не хотел, чтобы его чествовали как героя, как писали в письме. Он мучился подозрениями, выискивая в словах Итана подтекст, превращавший искреннюю благодарность в саркастическую насмешку. Несмотря на его обширные знания о работе человеческого мозга и на то, что он относился с симпатией ко всем, кроме сволочей вроде Картера Блейка, Норману все еще сложно было понимать людей, особенно когда дело касалось их отношений с ним самим. Он перечитал письмо дважды, отбрасывая все надуманные контексты и подтексты.

Итан кое в чем ошибся. В распоряжении Нормана теперь было все время мира. За день до того, как выписаться из госпиталя, он связался с Итаном, назначив время и место встречи. Норман решил пока не возвращаться домой. Правая рука лежала на подвесе, и, хотя остальные раны исцелились, старый шрам на правой щеке даже не побледнел. Медсестра залепила его пластырем и, предупредив о поджидающих у выхода из госпиталя журналистах, отпустила Нормана во внешний мир. Он пробился через толпу репортеров у дверей, добрался до аэропорта и улетел в Филадельфию, словно сбежал в кафе за углом, — на встречу с Итаном.

Погода стояла лучше, чем в прошлый приезд: чистое голубое небо, деревья с набухшими розовыми почками, вот-вот готовые покрыться зеленой листвой. Земля была сухой, ямы на дорогах залили цементом, а люди выглядели веселее и жизнерадостнее. Норман проезжал мимо знакомых мест, но видел их совсем в другом свете. Он как будто попал в другое измерение, кардинально отличавшееся от того, которое покинул несколько лет назад.

Когда он подъехал к жилищу Марсов, Итан как раз собирался уходить.

— Мне нужно забрать сына из школы. Поедемте со мной.

Они сели в машину. Норман начал подозревать, что до школы они добираются не самым коротким путем. Они пересекали одни и те же дороги, проезжали мимо одних и тех же ориентиров, иногда сворачивали в сторону, но потом возвращались на тот же круг. Норман посмотрел на часы. До окончания уроков в средней школе оставался еще час.

Итану не нужно было ничего говорить: он был весьма экспрессивным человеком. Статус Нормана как бывшего агента ФБР и человека с огромным жизненным опытом он, скорее всего, рассматривал как вызов своему интеллектуальному потенциалу, потому что то и дело пытался сказать что-то, что позволило бы ему выглядеть умным. И каждый раз, когда хотел заговорить о чем-то конкретном, он осекался, боясь, что прозвучит глупо. Но выражение его лица без слов выдавало Норману все, что тот хотел сказать. Одно из выражений определенно говорило: «Вы выглядите иначе», — но, по-видимому, Итан решил, что такая сентиментальность уместна только между друзьями, а они пока не столь близки. Норман остановился на мысли о своем виде. Навряд ли Итан имел в виду руку на подвесе и то, что Норман не надел пиджак, хотя и все еще был одет с иголочки: старые привычки отмирают медленно. Норман посмотрел на себя в боковое зеркало. Ему пошел четвертый десяток, кожа лица приобрела румянец. Спина стала чуть прямее — он больше не ощущал вес призрака на своих плечах. Глаза выглядели более усталыми, но в то же время чуть веселее, ярче. Он чувствовал больше уверенности в себе.

Они обменивались вопросами, переходя от простой беседы к более щекотливым темам, осторожно прощупывая личные границы, чтобы не навредить, словно незнакомцы на свидании вслепую. «Как ваши дела? Как семья? Шон в порядке?» — «А вы? Чем занимаетесь сейчас и чем планируете в будущем?»

Оба отвечали осторожно. Норману до боли захотелось опереться щекой на правый кулак, но рука все еще не слушалась его команд и нервных импульсов, так что он просто перевел взгляд в окно, на улицы, мимо которых они проезжали. Он заметил офицера полиции на посту, и сердце пропустило удар. Воспоминания о Картере, внушавшем ужас своими непредсказуемыми вспышками ярости, вернулись к нему, и в горле пересохло.

— Итан, — начал он.

— Норман.

— Тогда, в участке, когда вас арестовали...

— Что такое? — Итан сделал паузу. — О, точно. Я забыл поблагодарить вас за это. Я действительно не знал, что сказать, когда вы отпустили меня.

— Я не об этом.

— Тогда о чем?

Норман прижался лбом к стеклу.

— Я... Простите меня.

Итан промолчал. Это затронуло что-то в разуме Нормана, подтверждая его худшие страхи.

— За что? — наконец спросил Итан.

Норман закрыл глаза и неровно выдохнул. Он помолчал, позволяя напряжению в воздухе ответить за него.

Итан резко вдохнул.

— Судя по тому, как весомо звучат ваши слова, то, за что вы извиняетесь — чем бы оно ни было, — лежит на вас тяжелым грузом. И вам не будет покоя, пока я не сделаю или не скажу что-то. — Он остановился на красный свет. — Я хочу облегчить ваше бремя. Вы помогли мне, Норман, — вот все, что я думаю. Если вы считаете, что сделали что-то неправильно, то это не ваша вина. Все уже в прошлом. — Загорелся зеленый, и они повернули на другую улицу. — Вы, наверное, думаете, что я прощаю слишком многое, но прощение — путь к восстановлению. Нам обоим следует это знать.

— Не обязательно прощать все и всегда, даже ради самих себя. Есть вещи, которые просто... за гранью прощения. У нас у всех есть право испытывать гнев до самого конца.

— Я не хочу питать свой гнев всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я никогда не избавлюсь от того, что случилось с нами. Однако я не хочу, чтобы это отравляло мне жизнь еще сильнее. Я просто хочу забыть. И, как мне кажется, вам не нужно просить у меня прощения. Вам надо попросить его у самого себя.

Они оба замолчали. Итан постучал пальцами по рулю.

— Я бы хотел знать, что с вами произошло, — сказал он через некоторое время. — Вы оказались в центре этого скандала с УРС, если я правильно помню. Я не особо доверяю всему, из чего журналисты пытаются раздуть сенсацию — не в обиду Мэдисон будет сказано, — но я хотел бы услышать это от вас. По меньшей мере, вы мне это задолжали.

— Хорошо. — Норман почувствовал, как улетучивается тяжесть в груди. Его плечи все еще были напряжены, но вес, который на них лежал, стал не таким невыносимым. — Я и впрямь вам это задолжал.

На следующем красном светофоре они остановились возле мультикультурного центра. Вечером там собирались показывать фильм «Эта замечательная жизнь».

— Знаете, вы ошибаетесь в том, что я оказался втянут в это дело, — неожиданно для себя произнес Норман. — Я вступил туда добровольно. Я не особенно... могу доверять себе, что бы вы там ни думали. Прямо сейчас я едва ли могу распоряжаться тем, что имею. Одеждой, которая на мне, домом — я даже не знаю точно, есть ли у меня дом, куда я могу вернуться. — Он потер переносицу, запрещая себе развивать эту мысль. — Это заставляет меня задуматься, уготован ли для меня вообще хороший конец.

Все это время Итан следил за дорогой. Некоторое время он задумчиво молчал, затем посмотрел на Нормана.

— Вы сейчас движетесь к нему.

Норман выдавил улыбку и встретил его взгляд. Он поразился тому, сколько тепла было в его глазах. Итан словно излучал свет и совсем не походил на того человека, которого Норман знал три года назад: не то чтобы сломленного, но лишенного силы, переживавшего не лучшие времена и практически прибитого к земле. Сейчас же Итан твердо стоял на ногах, собрав все, что было разрушено в нем, склеив себя обратно по частям.

Разницу между ними заметил бы даже незнакомец: Итан Марс был цельным, а Норман Джейден — расколотым на куски.

— Да, — произнес Норман. Его вежливая улыбка превратилась в кривую, но теплую. Кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться во взглядах Итана на жизнь? — Да, вы правы. — Он отвернулся. Его глаза увлажнились.

Перед тем как заехать на школьную парковку, они сделали остановку в центре города, взяв кофе себе и коробку пончиков Шону. Облокотившись на машину, они потягивали кофе и беседовали, ощущая себя совсем юными, хотя поясницу Итана ломило, а у Нормана болела голова из-за слишком яркого солнечного света. Они так и не услышали, когда прозвенел звонок, только увидели, что дети гурьбой выбежали из центральных и боковых дверей школы. Когда вышел Шон, Итан помахал рукой, привлекая его внимание.

Мальчик подрос, стал больше похож на отца. Его лицо утратило детские черты, стало более угловатым. Он выглядел немного напряженным, словно смущаясь того, что его встречают, пытаясь отстоять свою недавно обретенную независимость, как свойственно подросткам в его возрасте. Но когда он понял, что Итан не один, увидел Нормана, стоявшего с ним бок о бок, то едва не сорвался на бег, его глаза загорелись от удивления и восторга.

###

Забота о Катерине перешла к хозяйке жилого дома. Мать и дочь съехали через два месяца после того, как Норман впал в кому. Они не просили ему ничего передать.

Но, как выяснилось, у него все же был дом, куда он мог вернуться. Держа Катерину в левой руке, он вместе с хозяйкой зашел в свою старую квартиру. Норман все еще хранил ключ от дома, но он позволил хозяйке самой отпереть дверь. У него в любом случае оказались заняты руки.

Всю его мебель накрывали простыни, на которых собрался слой пыли. Кучи коробок стояли по углам, некоторые коробки поменьше стояли на полках, сложенные друг на друга. Содержимое подписали на их передней стороне. Книги, одежда, все остальное. Стены и полки выглядели пусто, словно бы потускнели; сквозь лишенное штор окно проникал солнечный свет. Все вокруг источало ощущение одиночества.

— Мы этого не делали, — сказала хозяйка позади него.

Норман посмотрел на нее.

— А кто тогда?

Она указала на обеденный стол в дальнем правом углу квартиры. Когда он подошел к нему, кошка спрыгнула из его рук и пошла исследовать кухню.

На пустой поверхности стола лежал конверт. «Норман» — было написано на нем от руки. Одной рукой Норман открывал его медленно и осторожно. Он узнал почерк, даже спустя столько лет. Мама всегда писала его имя только так, ничего не меняя.

Пока он был в коме, семья появилась у него дома, повозилась с остатками его текущей жизни, а затем исчезла, не оставив и следа своего существования, кроме этого письма. Норману стало любопытно, что они подумали о том, как он вешает галстуки, складывает носки, о его коллекции виниловых пластинок. Они ходили по его полу, оставляя грязь со своих ботинок, но вытерли все начисто, когда уходили. Они были призраками это места, как Картер Блейк — призраком его разума.

Он резко вдохнул и подавил порыв заплакать. Ему не стоило спрашивать себя или кого-то еще, почему они пришли сюда, а не прямо к нему. Он прекрасно понимал почему. Он мог слышать их голоса в этой комнате, знал, о чем они общались, что они говорили о нем, что о нем думали. Ему хотелось закрыть уши, сказать им, чтобы они прекратили. Было ли это побочным эффектом от его болезни или просто игрой воображения? Все его святыни осквернили, но так они показывали ему, что все еще заботились о нем, несмотря на его прошлые прегрешения. Конечно, они все еще заботились о нем.

Он развеял все эти мысли. Он больше не будет жить прошлым, пришла пора двигаться дальше. Норман накрыл лицо письмом и иронично улыбнулся сам себе: «Я схожу с ума».

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Название “Ghost in the machine” (в оригинале) взято из труда британского философа Гилберта Райла, который этим словосочетанием описывал декартовский дуализм души и тела. Переводчик полагает, что в данном случае это отсылка к тому, что согласно этой философской концепции дух может существовать вне тела — как Картер Блейк.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909915) by [art_hartwig_n (Hartwig_n)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartwig_n/pseuds/art_hartwig_n)
  * [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909987) by [LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA)
  * [Дело жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920496) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat)




End file.
